zimfandomcom-20200222-history
Attack of the Saucer Morons
Plot Zim attempts to test some of the defenses that Earth has by taking his Voot out for a drive to monitor local police units. However, when a bumblebee crashes into his vehicle, Zim comes crashing down in the park. When GIR does not respond when Zim calls for his robot, he decides to go home and get his Voot the next day, using a recovery vehicle disguised as a giant floating pig. Unfortunatly, by the time he gets back to his ship, some alien worshipers known as The Saucer Morons had gotten to it first. Zim joins the group in hopes of stealing it back, but by the time he completes the initiation his recovery vehicle had been found as well. Fed up with subtlity, Zim tries to take the Voot back by force, but accidentaly blows his cover. The Saucer Morons capture Zim and hold him in a tent so they can worship him. Zim, being the parnoid Irken that he is, was more worried about being dissected, so he calls for GIR again and this time gets an answer. GIR disguises himself as an agent from the government, and tells the Saucer Morons that Zim's ship, recovery vehicle, and Zim himself were all "expiremental government aircraft". They start to believe him until Zim's cover is blown again. GIR and Zim quickly escape on the pig, only to run into another bumble bee and crash into an alien convention. Facts of Doom *Keef makes a brief cameo. He is the second child on the bus Zim flies past whilst riding the pig. *In one scene, a baby that looks similar to Stewie Griffin from Family Guy can be seen. *When the girls drop off GIR at the house, listen closely. They quickly crash after they drive away. *The title was in the squiggly font instead of the Invader Zim font. *Jhonen Vasquez made a cameo in this episode as one of the saucer morons. He is visible in the tent when GIR rescues Zim about halfway through the crowd on the right side. Seconds later when they leave the tent, he can be seen outside. *Steve Ressel made two cameos in this episode. He can be seen in the tent in the second row on the right side. Later, he saves the baby from Zim's flying pig. *Rikki Simons made a cameo in this episodes as one of the saucer morons. He is visible in the second or third row on the left side. *There is a Saucer Moron who bears a keen likeness to Dib; this character has been branded "Adult Dib". Also, the pig bites down on his head, but you can see him still in the crowd moments later when GIR is forced out of his "government man" mech. Jhonen has not commented on whether he planned this character as an adult Dib or not. *When the crowd first picks up Zim and carries him, he still has his trench coat on, though in the next scene when he calls for GIR, his trench coat is missing. *At one point in the episode, when Zim says "Release the pig!", the Madness Dog turns gray. *When Zim recoils from the Madness Dog, his hands are green, when he should be wearing gloves. *When Zim is making his escape on the pig, it flips over and emerges him in water, though he experiences no pain from this. This is even more perplexing since this episode airs with The Wettening, the episode where it is revealed that water is lethal to Zim. Though it is possible he had bathed in paste earlier. *Five characters die in this episode. *When Zim sees his Voot Cruiser on the stand with the Saucer Morons around it, you can see through his mouth. *When the Saucer Morons go towards Zim (after finding out that he's an alien), in the shot that shows the back of Zim's head, if you look closely in this, you can see that his eyes are white, like they are when he has his contacts on. They go back to normal in the next shot. Music Main Article: The Kevin Manthei Invader Zim-phony Special *UFO *Happy Bee *Sneak Home *Escape on the Pig *Killer Bee **This track is on the partial release only, and is a compilation of UFO and Happy Bee. Quotes GIR: I am Government Man, come from the government! The government has sent me! Desmond Flapp: And why should we let you take our discovery? GIR: I like you. Zim: Analysis of Earth style law enforcement vehicle: ground-based vehicle with blinky lights on top; explodes on contact with giant weenie. GIR: This is no alien, he is an experimental government aircraft! Desmond Flapp: That's an aircraft? Zim: Fools! What else would I be? See Also *Attack of the Saucer Morons (Transcript) Attack of the saucer morons.gif Attack of the saucer morons 2.jpg Attack of the saucer morons 4.jpg Attack of the saucer morons 6.jpg Attack of the saucer morons 8.jpg Ep8p4.jpg Saucermoron.jpg Steveressel.jpg Category:Season 1 Category:Zim Filmography Category:GIR Filmography Category:Episodes